Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to piston stroke sensor arrangements and, more particularly, to a piston stroke sensor arrangement for a brake unit of a railway vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Federal regulations for the inspection of brake units on railway vehicles now mandate that each commuter and short-distance intercity passenger train shall receive a Class I brake test at least once during each calendar day that the train is placed or continues in service. Operators must apply pressurized fluid to the braking system and ensure that the brake pads on the calipers of the disc brake units properly contact the disc surface of the discs of the railway vehicle. Train operators must walk the length of the train and visually verify pad-to-disc contact. During these inspections, it is often difficult for the operator to see and properly identify brake application, especially on cars in which the disc brake units are located in-board of the railway vehicle. When the brake units are positioned in-board of the railway vehicle, it is often necessary for the operator to inspect the brake units using a pit or maintenance facility to gain access to the in-board portion of the railway vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an arrangement that provides an indication of the operation of the brake units to the train operator using electronic signals. A need exists for an arrangement that identifies whether the brake unit is in an applied or released position. A further need exists to provide an alternate means for performing visual pre-trip brake function inspections.